The Internet is a global data communications system that serves billions of users worldwide. The Internet provides users access to a vast array of information resources and services, including those provided by the World Wide Web, intranet-based enterprises, and the like. Search engines generally provide the ability to search for information on a specific computer or on a network such as the Internet or a private network. Thanks to the ubiquity of personal computers, the Internet and the World Wide Web, users routinely use search engines to locate particular information they are interested in. This information of interest may be either information that the users have visited/viewed before, or new information that the users have not yet visited/viewed. The search results displayed to the users may include a wide variety of different types of information such as web sites or particular web pages therein, documents, images, audio, video, and other types of files and information. Many different search engines exist today which vie for popularity.